


Rolling the Dice

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Movie: Terminator Genisys, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: Call him selfish, but-- Kyle wasn't ready to let the old John go.





	Rolling the Dice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



"You think it worked?" Kyle asked, staring at the still form in the magnetic binders.

"Well, he stopped fighting the containment," Sarah shrugged, glancing up from the tablet she held. "Whether Pops' hack succeeded and the Skynet overrides are really out of his system, or he's trying to lure us into a false sense of security? Your guess is as good as mine."

Kyle took a tense breath, then let it go. "Well, only one way to find out." 

They'd taken out Genisys, passed on the message through his younger self-- but there was one thing they hadn't done according to the prophesied timeline; so even if there ever _was_ another John Connor, he wouldn't be the same. Different DNA. Different experiences. Call him selfish, but-- Kyle wasn't ready to let the old John go.

"You realize he isn't really our son?" Sarah replied, frowning. "You heard Pops; every cell in his body was replaced. Even if he has John's memories, he isn't the man who saved you. The son some other me raised. That John's gone." Her expression was as conflicted as when they'd first found John's particles recoalescing in the aftermath of the explosion at Cyberdyne; Kyle did understand the feeling. But. 

"You're really going to try to tell me that what he is matters more than who he is? You, who were raised to kill cyborgs by a time-traveling machine that loves you?" he scoffed, smiling wryly. "Even under Skynet's control, he still wanted us with him. I'm betting on John."

Sarah glanced at John's still face, then swallowed and tapped the tablet's screen. "Okay."

The tension went out of John's body; Kyle picked up one of the magnetic door breachers, just in case.

The John's eyes opened-- and he smiled up at them through shimmering tears.


End file.
